I'm In No Mood For love
by Soulcaster
Summary: i suck at summuries and i really son't know how to explain this one but please come read it i know you will like the stoy it about naruto uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha childhood friends metting in the most unbelievable ways and progression into a realationshi
1. chapter one sneak peek

Disclaimer: This story is in no place mine or would ever be mine I just thought I should share this lovely story with you created by Rachel Gibson; I'm also renouncing any ownership to names I may use and or Naruto characters

* * *

I'm in No mood for Love

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"I can't believe I slept with YOU" Naruto moaned

Sasuke chuckled "Last night, you thanked me"

"Last Night I was drunk. I never would have had sex with you if I hadn't been drunk. You took advantage of me." Naruto declared in complete indignation

"Is that what you think?"

"It's obvious."

"You didn't complain."

"I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"Now, that's a real shame. You told me I was the best sex you'd ever had in your life."

He answered with a smile and dropped the towel


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is in no place mine or would ever be mine I just thought I should share this lovely story with you created by Rachel Gibson; I'm also renouncing any ownership to names I may use and or Naruto characters **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

The first time Naruto Uzamaki found himself in a strange bed, he's been twenty-one, the victim of a bad breakup and too many jell-O shooters. The love of his life had dumped him for a redhead art student with an impressive package (or so he said) and so Naruto had spent that night at Hempen' Hannah's, holding down the bar and nursing his broken heart.

The next morning he woke in a bed smelling of patchouli oil and staring up a poster of Bob Marley, the guy snoring up a storm beside him was drowning out the pounding of his head. He hadn't known either where he was or the snoring guy's name. And he hadn't stuck around long enough to ask. Instead, he grabbed her clothes and bolted like a bat out of hell.

As he was driving home in the cruel light of morning, he told himself there were worse things in life than random sexual encounters. Bad things like flunking out of collage or getting caught in a burning building. Yeah, those were bad. Still, a one night stand just wasn't for him. It left him felling disgusted and disturbed. But by the time he reached his apartment, he chalked the whole thing up to a learning experience. Something a lot of young men did was some enjoyed and others like him just felt it wasn't for them. But it sure was something to learn from, and soothing that was good to know for the future. With all in the same it was something he vowed to himself that would never happen again.

Naruto had not been raised to reach for a shot glass and a warm body to make himself fell better. No, he had been raised to curb his impulses and contain his feelings behind a perfect façade of warm smiles, kind words and impeccable manner. Uzamaki's did not drink too much, talk too load, or wear white shoes before Memorial Day, Ever. They did not wear their hearts on their sleeves of their cashmere sweater sets. And they most certainly did not jump into bed with strangers.

Even though Naruto was raised to restraint, he had been born a wild child a complete romantic at heart. In the pit of his soul believed in love at first sight and instant attraction, and had bad habits of leaping into relationships before he even looked were he was landing. It would seem he was destined to suffer repeated heartache, and painful breakups, and the occasional drunken one nighters.

Fortunately, by his late twenties he'd learned to put into practice the restraints he'd been thought through out his life. For his reward, at the age of thirty-one, destiny blessed him and he meets Sakura. The love of his life in the past he had dated both men and women but no one compared to Sakura, the women he met at the Galas exhibit, and who swept him into cloud nine. She was beautiful and romantic and not in the least like the heartbreakers he had dated in the past. She remembered birthdays and special occasions, and was brilliant when it came to floral arrangements and she loved to go out and play sports with me and the guys, she would join in our football watching and she loved all kinds of sports and much of the things I did with the guys.

The best of all Naruto's mother Tsunade loved her because she actually knew how to use a football and how to order people around but be discreet about it but she adored her because she 

was everything she saw for her son. Naruto loved her because she understood about his work and left him alone when he was under a deadline. After year of dating, Sakura had moved into Naruto's home. She was the perfect partner… well except for her low sex drive. Sometimes she didn't want to have sex for months at a time, but really, he told himself, not all women had a high sex drive and he could understand that she wanted her space.

Or so he thought right up into the moment he rushed home unexpectedly the day of his best friends Kiba's wedding were he found his Fiancée doing sixty-nine with Ino the girl who had been in charge of the flower arrangement for the wedding. None of it seemed quite real until Sakura glanced up from her py licking to finally notice me.

"I thought you were sick," I stated rather stupidly, and then without another word gathered up the strength to leave and not resort to physical harm. He made in time for the wedding handing over the wedding ring that had led him to finding his cheating fiancée, he listened to happy couple declare their vows with a smile on his face as if his life hadn't just jumped the rail and sailed off a cliff.

During the reception he made his speech to the couple and family and shot down a bottle of champagne, as if nothing was wrong because he would have rather died than make Kiba's day miserable the only thing he had to remember was not to get drunk and do something stupid. He told himself one glass of champagne wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like knocking back straight shots of whiskey, after all.

Right? Right

* * *

Soulcaster: Hope you guys liked it and I will update soon hope it wasn't too boring but please review me I live out of those simple reviews thank you bows


End file.
